Ragnhilda Hiðhinsdóttir (Crossroads)
History Early Life Ragnhilda was born to Gerda Troende and Björn III Gamle of Svealand, the king of the Swedes, and educated by her mother, she had the particularity of having an immense amount of hair and a very accelerated growth as well.So much so that during her pregnancy and even after, Gerda suffered terrible heartburns dispensing her of most tasks. Given her status of princess, and sole progeniture of the king, she was put under very close surveilance and isolated from the outside world. She was eleven only when her mother was convicted of being a witch for practicing a different religion she called ChristianityThere have been attempts at christianizing Sweden before Björn Eriksson's reign, this religiousness is special for it is a slightly different version of Christianity that is more anchored in esotericism. and soon executed. Fearful of her daughter's education, Björn tried to force paganism onto her, but she mostly did not understand, as such, he believed her to have been cursed by her mother, and he decided to lock her in an immense tower far within the royal domain, where she would be barely fed and left there to rot in hopes that another infant could sit on the throne of her father. Inbetween two seances of sexual debauchery, moral injury, and physical torture, she had all the time to think back on her life, and to ponder her future. In her dungeon, she was also “invited” to hear all about the population's lifestyle. To countervene her grief, and sorrow, she often leaned at the window of her jail to sing and release her emotions. Her singing was generally never interrupted because appreciated by the inhabitants, though, growing up, this would not be enough to control all of her anger. On her eighteenth birthday, she couldn't let this anger in anymore, and, instead, decided to let it direct her life. She led a guard she had previously seduced in her cell, and murdered him in cold blood. She then proceed to get out of the cell, but she was spotted and attacked, to which she responded by precise maneuvers and counter-attacks, as if she knew the entire layout of the tower simply by listening to the life going on inside of it, and, even though she is unexperienced, she managed to fell the initiative that was brung against her, notably through mistakes by her assailants: One of them tried stepping on her hair, resulting in tripping temple first on a table, one of them tried burning her hair, which resulted in starting a fire in the tower which caught on to the entire building — In her fleeing, she would witness the crumbling of the structure in which she spent the most important period of her life. After that, she would cede to her instinct and go in direction of Uppsala, where she plotted against her father. Av den Gamla In her pursuit of the patriarch, she encounters a sum of problems that stand in her way—firstly, she does not know where to go. She has noticed a pattern in the movement of the sun and moon from one way to another and never another one, applying this logic, she goes in a straight line following the direction that her cell lead to, using this cycle to keep the straightest line possible. But after a fair amount of hours spent walking, she is blocked, by water. Something she has not accessed, something she should fear, a danger for her. Instead, she puts herself on her knees, and starts, slowly, to do braid her hair and to bind a small amount of wood with it, she does so for about a day, before she is ready to temporarily navigate across the lake and onto the nearest shore. Once she arrives, she unties her hair, and finishes braiding it in the fashion in which she had previously started, until, a few hours later, she was spotted and brung back to the heart of the city she had unknowingly entered. Characteristics Physical Appearance Personality Romance Religion Paraphernalia Powers Abilities Items Transportation Timeline 10th Century AD 11th Century AD Appearances Quotes By 'er To 'er Bout 'er Gallery Drafts Contextual References |wikipedia:wikisource:Origo_Gentis_Langobardorum}} In itself the inspiration comes also from the illustration, where Odin can be the father of Rapunkel, and the Winnili being Rapunkel, fooling her father who does not know what the victory he gave upon his daughter meant for himself. Freyja could be the missing figure of her mother, who by having been involved in such a nasty affair, made her father give victory upon Rapunkel. This illustration can very well be an allegory for the first act in Rapunkel's life.]] Author's Note A very experimental project is what I would call that, it's more of an exercise to me than anything which may in all honesty help me reconsider my approach concerning Crossroads—This idea came to me out of nowhere, though I think that the whole viking delirium with Draft helped a lot—I think this might help me keep the value of detail that my work has while having a very specific and strong identity. Rapunkel may be a one-shot, or the pioneer of a larger thing going on, I do not yet know, but the only thing I'm sure of is that it's gonna get pretty interesting, so I suggest you look at this article more like a documentation on a field of study rather than a real creative work. With that said, have a good time reading, and I'll be looking even more towards your feedback on this page. — FrenchTouch If you have any questions about what it's gonna be like, feel free to ask. Notes and References Trivia *Rapunkel is loosely based on Rapunzel, the main character of an eponymic fairy tale collected by the Grimm Brothers in 1812. Feedback Questions Commentary THE END }}